


谁碰不得的

by Natsukistark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, peterparker, tonystark - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsukistark/pseuds/Natsukistark
Summary: 你小时候家长曾如何叮嘱你？出门注意安全，上课注意听讲，不要与别人打架，别抽烟，以及，别喝酒。





	谁碰不得的

PeterParker被蜘蛛咬了之后身体各项变得异于常人，力量增长，弹跳力加强，最显著的要数恢复能力的提升。所以未成年的蜘蛛侠在Flash的挑衅下，当着派对在场众人的面，豪气冲天的干了一瓶威士忌，并自信满满的寄希望于自己的蜘蛛能力帮自己扛过这一关。

咕咚咕咚咕咚咕咚咕咚咚咚咚。

瓶子见底，他抬袖子一抹嘴，瓶底与吧台接触爬出清脆的“啪”的一声，好似隔空扇在Flash的脸上一般。毕竟是小孩子，平时的关系再差劲，仅此而已的报复也觉得全然出气。然后他豪气的一转身，拒绝了Ned想要搀扶他的举动，坚定着步伐向洗手间走去，把所有人敬仰的目光全部甩在身后。

他的意识在关上厕所门的一瞬间崩塌如渣。

咦，这厕所为什么要装十几个灯？他迷迷糊糊的伸手数着，然而晃着脑壳越数越多。后背紧贴着墙砖，一点一点向下滑。仅剩的一丁点理智用来掏出了手机，快捷键一号拨了出去，大舌头说着什么都记不清。

好困。他握着手机直接睡了过去。

于是在他的睡梦中，浑然不知可怜的厕所墙壁被从外面炸了个粉碎，随后钢铁的盔甲抱着他在一片尖叫声中腾空而去。

酒气渐渐的从他身体里散发出来，Tony把人往沙发一扔，从盔甲里走出后不禁嫌弃的皱起了眉头。

“Peter，Peter Parker？”

他摇晃了Peter几下，然而男孩儿软黏黏的一团，像是化成了什么深海的无脊椎动物一样。他捏住Peter的鼻子，然后又捂住嘴巴，不到半分钟，喘不上气Peter终于挣扎着睁开了眼睛，甩手打在Tony的手背上，一片红印。

“Mr.Stark？……你也来派对？”

“傻了吗你。”他一巴掌拍在Peter的额头上，然后把人扛起来进了浴室。

Peter身上还穿着外套，鞋子也没脱，Tony把他放进浴缸里直接打开了喷淋头，凉水浇在Peter的身上让男孩子直接尖叫了起来。

“清醒了吗？嗯？”

Peter抹了一把脸上的水迹，可怜的仰视着他。

“把你自己洗干净，然后再来见我。听明白没有？”他指着Peter说道。

磨蹭了半个小时，Tony甚至处理完了手头的文件，然而还不见人出来。他摘下鼻梁上的眼镜，打开了浴室的门，披着浴袍的Peter正抱着马桶吐得昏天黑地。

“天啊……麻烦死了。”

他转身去厨房倒了杯水回来，轻轻的拍着Peter的后背，等人缓过来一点，把水杯沿抵在Peter唇边。

“漱嘴。”

Peter听话的喝了一口，在嘴里咕噜两下吐出。

“继续。”

又是一口。等到Peter闻起来一丁点异味都没有了才放下杯子，抱起他进了卧室。

Peter被他放在了床边的地毯上，男孩儿立刻摊成一片。他坐在床边，穿着拖鞋踢了踢Peter的小腿。

“起来，我知道你清醒了。”

Peter哼哼了两声，手臂支着自己的身体慢吞吞的爬起来，盘腿靠在了床沿。

“记着我跟你说过什么。”

“emmmm……您是指上次答应不往我的战衣里加追踪器的事？结果又被我发现加了三个。”Peter舌头打结的回答。

“……不是。”

“那难道是再上次你说我考第一就带我去约会结果放了我鸽子的事？”

“不是。”

他抬手摸了两把Peter头顶湿漉漉的卷毛，然后拽住轻轻向后扯动，让Peter抬起头与他对视。

“未成年，不许喝酒。还记得你答应过我绝对不做出格的事情。”

“未成年，也不能做爱。你不是早就做了出格的事情？”

“OK，”他深深的叹了一口气，“这不能成为你今天合理的借口。”

“所以，就许你出格，不许我出格？”Peter挣脱了他的手臂，“这是哪家的道理？Stark家的？”

对于不听话的孩子该如何处理？

Peter被他拎起来趴在床垫上。浴袍下面什么都没有穿，所以一巴掌打在屁股上的声音清脆又响亮。Peter挣扎着要起来，但是双腿被Tony紧紧的夹在腿内侧，一只手按在他的脊椎让他无法使力，过度的酒精更是麻痹了他的神经，连疼痛的感觉都晚了几秒，倒是声音的传来让他觉得羞耻不已。

又是一下，红色的印记跟Tony手背上的相差不多。

“你、你不能！”

Tony放开了他。

“我能。”

Peter翻过身，瞪着红眼睛看他。

“有些事情就是我能，你不能。你不是早就应该知道了？”

 

单薄的浴袍，穿与不穿区别不大。

Peter现在味道好极了，他不禁在心里与他酒柜里最爱的那瓶酒比较起来。香醇的在在阴暗角落发酵了十年，辛辣的犹如被太阳直射的痛苦。好酒总是要慢慢品的，他也想这样做，然而Peter却一刻不停的抗拒他的亲吻，双手撑住他的胸膛不停的推搡，牙齿磕着他的嘴唇。

他伸出手掐住Peter的后颈，用了力气让Peter痛的要喊出来，呻吟和拒绝都被他堵在喉咙里。

“首先，你别想拒绝，你没有拒绝的权利。”Tony放过了他的嘴唇，稍微推开点距离，然而依然紧紧的攥着Peter的脖子。

“其次，别挣扎，那只会让我更想操你。”

Peter一愣，随即更加剧烈的扭动起来。他曲起腿，良好的柔韧度让他成功的踩到了Tony的胯骨上，Tony抓住了他的脚腕，但他这一脚用了点力气，直接把Tony踹的向后仰倒在了羊毛地毯上。

Peter翻身爬起，趁着Tony还没反应直接扑过去，坐到了他的小腹上。屁股下硬邦邦的，全是中年人厚实的腹肌，Tony的双手被他踩在身ce。

“凭什么。”

喝醉了的蜘蛛侠也是蜘蛛侠，倔强上来的力气让他一下子挣脱不开。

“你不让我喝酒我就不能喝，你想喝就喝？你第一次喝酒的时候成年了吗？”

边说着他还捏住Tony的下巴，另一只手高高扬起，看起来像是要给Tony一巴掌。然而他迎着Tony冷冷的眼神顿了三秒，没有扇下去，只扯着他的脸颊向旁边拽去，做了一个奇怪的鬼脸。

“你想操我就操我？我还想操你呢，是不是也可以？”

“……”

Tony被他纠着脸颊，话说出口变成一串听不明白的音调。

Peter放开了他的脸颊。

“你说什么。”

“你很想操我？”

“是啊。”

“什么时候开始的。”

“嗯……”Peter的手指从他的脸移到了他的眼睛上，又划到下巴，“或许是，从你第一次不拒绝我的亲吻开始？”他俯下身子轻轻的吻在了Tony的嘴角，“你看你长的这么好看，或许我不是第一个这么想的人？”

Tony冷笑，“但你绝对是第一个敢当我的面说出口的人。”

“没准我还能成为第一个实践成功的人？”Peter语气轻佻的回道。

呵，孩子大了，真是不操一顿管不住了。

“Peter Parker，你这辈子要是再敢在我不在场的情况下喝酒，我保证你一个月都下不了床。”Tony猛地抽出自己的手，朝向卧室外的方向伸出手掌，“Jarvis，抓住他。”

几个盔甲的部件呼啸的冲进来，Peter想抓住Tony阻止他穿上战甲，然而零件却直接套在上了他的双手和膝盖，紧接着带着他从Tony身上离开向后。Tony从地毯上爬起来，拉开了床头柜最下面的抽屉拿出一管针剂，拔下前段的塑料壳，短短的针头直接扎进了Peter的脖颈。

针扎的疼痛让男孩儿痛呼一声，却并没有露出害怕的神情，因为他知道无论他做什么，面前这个人都不会害自己。战甲将他的双臂向后拉交叉在腰后，膝盖被顶着跪在了地毯上。

“你给我打了什么？”他仰头问道。

“你不是要操我吗，现在试试看？”Tony手里的空针管被随手扔进不远处的垃圾桶，玻璃管碎裂的声音扎的Peter脑内的神经一跳，随即束缚他的盔甲被Tony挥手解开，然而普天盖地的眩晕直接让他呻吟的倒下去，Tony走过来把他抱回床上。

“是……什么……”他捂着额头第二次问道。

“一点早就做好的小玩意儿，我就知道总有一天会派上用途，亲爱的蜘蛛侠。”Tony轻柔的抚摸着Peter脖颈侧红色的针眼，“一针能让你的蜘蛛能力失效三天。”

现在困扰Peter不止是酒精，刚刚被打过的臀部也有点火辣辣的感觉，他早上撞在桌角上胳膊肘的青紫也用疼痛分散他难过的精力。

“你早就做这种东西。”他用力拽住Tony的领子，咬着牙说道，然后Tony轻而易举的就掰开他的手指，然后跟他十指相握。

“我只是没想到会是这种方式用上，谁让你总是给我带点小惊喜呢？”

Tony拽过他的手，在手背上亲了一口，还用了点力气留下牙印。另一只手先顺着Peter锁骨的轮廓来回划一圈，然后向下顺着，摸上Peter一边的乳头揉弄。

“喝酒的感觉怎么样？未成年。”

Peter紧紧闭着眼睛，企图用深呼吸来减轻眩晕的感觉，然而Tony的抚摸让他十分煎熬，直到他感觉自己浴袍的带子被解开了，他眼睛勉强睁开一条缝，正对上Tony的凝视。

“这是我最后一次警告你，不许做我不允许的事情。不然我每天给你来一针，相信不用一个月，你的蜘蛛能力就会完全从你身体里消失了。”Tony笑着跟他说，却让Peter浑身颤抖起来。

“如果你不听话，我就把你锁到我的地下车库，就捆在MK6上怎么样？你不是最喜欢那个型号了吗。”

浴袍被扯了个大开，Tony膝盖顶在Peter的两腿间，向上缓慢的蹭蹭着Peter的阴茎，丝毫不在意自己的裤子被沾湿。他低下头含住Peter另一边的乳头，舌苔划过表面麻痒的感觉让Peter仍不住呻吟出来，他现在甚至无法咬住嘴唇让自己不发出羞耻的声音。他扭着身子想逃脱Tony的控制，然而能力被抑制的他现在也只是一个普通的被酒精麻痹的醉鬼而已，脑袋刚从枕头上离开一点便又昏沉的砸回去。

感觉到他想逃开的意图，Tony伸手拽住他的头发，拉扯着让Peter直视他的眼睛，而他们身体紧紧贴在一起。

“如果你不听话，我就把你光着身子关起来，每天用精液灌满你的屁股，直到你知道错了——”他的手指伸进Peter的臀缝中，Peter的肌肉紧绷，他便抬手狠狠的打了屁股一下，听也知道又是一片红肿，然后狠狠的撑开臀肉，没有任何润滑的插进了干涩的后穴。

“——直到你认错了，我也不会放开你，Peter，我会每天操你，让你怀孕，怀上我的孩子。嘿，我的蜘蛛侠，我会每天都操你，所以你喜欢男孩儿还是女孩儿？”

“那不可能！我是不会怀孕的！”Peter嚷道。

“可是Peter，我并不在乎你会不会怀孕，而我只是想操你而已。”

“你真是个混蛋……”

“可不能这么说daddy，daddy会生气的，而我生气的后果你马上就会知道了。”

后穴里的手指渐渐进出不再那么困难，而比平时多出几倍的疼痛终于让他的心里终于染上了恐惧的色彩，他眼角发红，眼泪流下了一滴就再也停不下来。

“我错了我错了……”Peter感觉到一个炽热的器官正在他后穴附近磨蹭，而没做到充分扩张，他已经想象到马上就要发生的他无法承受的痛楚，他惊恐的絮絮叨叨开始认错。

“我真的错了我再也不敢了！我错了Mr.Stark我再也不喝酒了……”

Peter边说边哭，眼泪顺着他的眼角一直斜流到耳畔，大张着嘴呼吸让他剧烈的咳了起来，Tony拿过床头的杯子喝了一口水，等Peter的咳嗽缓和下来，捏的他的下巴把清凉的液体都渡到了男孩儿的口中，水温与火热的舌头形成了鲜明的对比，Peter被强制的把水咽下，喉结上下滑动，然而还是有水滴从他们的唇间溢出，从Peter的脸侧滑到脖颈，最后消失在被单表面。他的舌尖被裹的又麻又疼，他想努力把自己口中搜刮的舌头顶出去，然而Tony一丁点放过他的打算都没有，男孩儿口腔中的每一个敏感点都被他照顾到，而散不去的威士忌味道更加让他感觉兴奋，直到Peter因为他凶狠的亲吻停止了啜涕，他甚至尝到了Peter口中那点因为哭泣产生的酸涩感，薄唇变得有些红肿。

“我原谅你。”他舔掉Peter眼角的泪水，“只要你真心因为做错事而道歉。”

但是紧接着后穴被撑开，硬挺的性器挤进了紧致的甬道。Peter睁大了眼睛，张着嘴却痛的无法喊出声。手臂上青筋暴起，他抓着Tony的手臂，却无法停下他继续的动作。前进的缓慢，进入一部分就卡的无法再深入，Peter全身紧绷着，他愤恨又带着可怜的看着Tony，却让Tony心里的占有欲更加嘶吼着冲破他理智上最后的防线。他俯下身咬着Peter的嘴唇，双手握着男孩儿的腰，一个用力的挺进一插到底，停顿了一下，Peter终于缓过来一般的又哭出声。而Tony却丝毫不给他适应的机会，按住他抽痛颤抖的身体开始挺动起来。

“Honey，你要记住这种疼痛，要知道，有些事能原谅而有些事是不能原谅的。”

他握住Peter的脚腕，Peter身体的柔韧并没有因为能力的抑制而消失，他轻而易举抬起Peter的一条腿扛在了肩上。

“Huh，你说想操我？”

他加速抽插起来，Peter的后穴因为疼痛而抖个不停，紧紧的咬住他的阴茎，每一根凸出的血管都被允吸一般。他深深的叹了口气，抚上男孩儿通红的眼角。

“奉劝你一句，这种想法，有都不要有。”

 

 

“My boy……如果我说，这种药是怕有一天你会离开我而做的，你会恨我吗。”

眼泪模糊住Peter的视线，却毫无阻碍让他看出Tony冷淡目光下隐藏的风暴。

“我……我不会。”

“即使我告诉你，如果你离开我就会用这种药把你捆在我身边，你也不会恨我吗。”

“我不会的，Mr.Stark。”Peter摸着Tony的脸颊，抬头轻轻的在男人的唇上亲了一下，“因为我永远不会离开你。”


End file.
